


Civil does not mean Easy

by Kenzi_Ro



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: difficult conversations, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi_Ro/pseuds/Kenzi_Ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Kirk loved two people, and when he died, he left them both alone. Together, they try to make things work, but civil conversations do not always mean easy ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil does not mean Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way long ago for a Star Trek XI kink meme prompt: _Pike and Winona have a civil conversation about how they both loved George, and come to terms with the fact they both loved and lost the same man._
> 
> http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/2654.html?thread=1814622#t1814622

Bright stripes of sunlight cut across the farmhouse's kitchen floor, and the smell of fresh-turned earth saturated the air through the open door. Christopher Pike watched his host step quietly from counter to table and back as she hummed to the baby in her arms. On her third turn, Winona Kirk gently handed the boy to Chris'. 

"Coffee?"

He shook his head, "No thanks, I'm- I haven't...."

Winona nodded. "I'll make some tea, than."

"Thanks." In Chris's lap the new baby gurgled and sucked on his hand. Across the table, the toddler Sam gagged and went back to coloring. Chris looked up from the children to their mother. "How's ... how's everything?"

"We're getting along." Winona's back was to him and all he could see was her blue dress against the brown of the counters. "The neighbors have been a big help."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No." Winona turned around with two mugs. At the same time, Sam scrambled down from his chair and out the door, the screen banging shut behind him. Winona set the mugs on the table and shifted the crayons and paper to one side. "Don't worry about us. You focus on your dissertation."

Chris nodded and looked down at the baby in his lap. Jim looked up at him with big blue eyes and chewed on his fist. Winona took a sip of tea.

"I was the one that suggested they assign you the Kelvin." She stared down at her mug. "I thought it might give you some closure. Lords know I've had mine."

Chris looked up at her. Strands of hair were escaping her ponytail and a few clung to her neck. Her hands shook only slightly.

"Thank you." He stared for a moment at the woman across the table from him; the mother of two and widow of one. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't. I don't want to blame you."

He stared at the table. "He did love you."

"I know." Winona's swallow was audible across the table. "I never doubted that."

For several minutes the only sound was that of Jim gnawing on his hand and the soft whisper of the wind through the screen door.

"I should probably go."

"You don't have to."

Chris looked back down at the baby in his lap. Jim looked back and gave him a gummy smile. Winona took the mugs to the sink. Chris' was untouched.

"Do you need a ride in to town?"

"No Ma'am." Chris carried Jim across the room to his bounce-chair. "I could do with the walk."

"Alright."

Jim burbled and giggled as they walked to the front door. Somewhere outside, Sam was screaming with laughter.

Chris gave Winona a nod and slipped into his coat. "Thank-you. I'll ... I'll keep you updated on the dissertation."

"You do that."

The early fall was kind to Iowa. The sun was warm and the breeze light enough to please but not chill. Chris took a moment to look across the fields of gold and green surrounding the house, all rising towards the bright blue sky.

"Chris?" Winona leaned against the doorframe. Chris looked up from the third step. "Don't be a stranger, okay? You're welcome here anytime."

She gave a weak attempt at a smile. It fell short by some distance, but she tried. Chris' wasn't any better, but he was trying too.

Years down the line, when Winona was off in the stars and her boys were stuck with a series of step-fathers and Chris was drowning in the logistics of everything Enterprise, they would comm each other often. Winona would share stories from her boys and Chris would recount the antics of the cadets at the Academy. Years after that, when Sam was gone and Jim was drowning, Chris would pull the boy up and take him under his wing. Winona's blessing was prompt and with good faith. Chris would send Winona updates on how Jim was doing at the Academy and she would smile. When the Enterprise returned home heroic, Winona sat with Chris in the hospital and they talked of life and love and death.

Years after this point, when they were both grayer and starting to stoop with age, someone would point to Chris and ask if he was related to Jim. Winona would smile and almost laugh, and shake her head. _Nearly_ , she'd say, _He was nearly his dad._

But that was years down the road. Here and now, with two failed attempts at smiles between them, they were simply two people who'd loved the same man and were trying. 

Just trying.


End file.
